Coal
by Hell Ice
Summary: Vegeta finds a teenage girl,during the training for the androids,she has no home no money and is terribly...
1. Default Chapter

Hello, It's Ryokoame again. I'm here with a story that's original DragonBall Z fanfic. If it sounds like anyone else's it's strictly coincidental.   
This story is called Coal.Takes place during the training for the android series. Well I hope you enjoy it .Warning it's a bit angst and graphic.  
  
COAL  
  
Prolouge:  
  
Her eyes appeared to be as black as coal but in fact they were a shade of dark brown. The girl blinked several times revealing her almond shaped eyes. Her skin was a cinnamon brown color. Her height and weight were unknown. She appeared to be the age of a young to mid teenager. It was hard to determine because of the circumstance at hand. By looking at the girl you could see that her race was not human. She had delicate pointed ears and encredibly long white hair that whisped around her body in a frizzy halo. Her hair was streaked with raven black strands. Vegeta brushed strands of hair out of her face and sat beside her. The girl arrose quickly and hid herself in one corners of the room. She covered her face but then looked up at Vegeta. A massive scar was revealed on her forhead right above her eye. Even though it was horrific her natural beauty out matched it. But...the beauty within had been concealed by the scar. It was a mark for the girl to remember her deep,dark and hideous past.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ryokoame:That's just the Prolouge,read chapter one.  
This story is not PG,reguardless of my age I will tell you you should be at least PG13 to read.  
Kids under 13 ask mommy if you should read.(no offense) 


	2. Eyes of Fury

Hello, It's Ryoame again. I'm here with a story that's original DragonBall Z fanfic. If it sounds like anyone else's it's strictly coincidental.   
This story is called Coal. Well I hope you enjoy it. Warning it's a bit angst and graphic.  
  
COAL  
  
  
Chapter 1 (eyes of fury)  
Rolling off of the stone slab which she slept on,she stood up and stretched. The girl yawned silently as not to disturb her sleeping master. The girl left her quarters(which was a crawlspace located underneath the stairs in a secret compartment) quietly and grabbed a mop and bucket. The girl walked down the grand staircase,through the wonderous halls of her master's mansion,and to the kitchen.   
  
A bird flew through the open window and startled the girl. As a result,she squealed rather loudly(enough to wake her master)and stumbled backwards,kncocking over the pail of dirty water she had used. It spilled accross the kitchen floor. "Grr..." She grunted. That was all she did and ever could do since she knew no language. She went back to her chores but looked up when she saw her master standing in the doorway.  
  
"Bitch,what the hell are you doing? What's this mess?" The rather large but powerful master drapped the girl up by her ripped and torn flimsy dress. "You can't do anything right! You woke me up!" He screamed. The girl couldn't understand what he was saiying,she just stared at his mouth, trying to pick up his language. She'd this done since she was a toddler. He raised a hand to slap her but the girl's coal black eyes glowed emerald green and her Ki raised. A blue orb like light surrounded her hands,then quickly disappeared. The master was startled but he reagained his composure and slapped the girl in the face. Several times he hit the girl.He left bruises all over her poor frail body. Even the scar over her eye was everything but untouched. To the girl it didn't seem to hurt as badly as the other times he beat her even though this may have been the worse. The master knew something was wrong because she hadn't made any squeals,screams or cries of pain this time. He let her go and pushed her into the puddle of water.  
  
The girl's strange glow stopped and she just sat there puzzled at what had just happened. Unafraid of the girl anymore,the master bellowed, "What are you waiting for? Clean it up,NOW!" Coal grunted a bit irritatedly and got to her feet to retrieve the mop. "I'm having company over tonight,so after you cook me breakfast,clean the house and then make dinner.I hope I'm not bothering you Coal." He said prounouncing the name gruffly,laughing and walking away.  
He turned back and squeazed her backside,then he slapped it. "Be a good girl..." He kissed her roughly on the forehead, "...and stay in your room." Then he turned and finally left.  
  
Her master had given her the name 'Coal' ever since he had found her on the highway roadside. He had treated her cruely because she wasn't human,he didn't think she deserved anthing more than to be a servant. Actually she was more like a slave. To her master,Coal was nothing more than a worthless daughter of some whorish creature who left her on the roadside for dead,but there was one thing that always made him stop and think. Everytime she stared at him with those tiny black coal like eyes. Something that made him stop beating her,something that those deep,dark black pools held in them. A secret,a power,a hidden and forbidden goddess hid behind those eyes. The secret would never be known to him though,for her eyes hid the truth from him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After four hours of the young girl cleaning and cooking,she finished. Coal went to the living room where her master was waiting for his company to arrive. "What the....? Get out! My company is comming,they 'll be here any minute." He slapped her on the wrist,which she knew meant for her to go to her room.   
  
In her 'room',underneath the stairs,Coal wept. She sniffled and dried her tears and listened to the cheerful voices on the other side of the wall. Coal often thought about things when she had a break in the day. Even though she could not udder a sentance she thought about the things her master said. Coal thought and dreamed of better places,places she saw on television (when she caught a glance) and in books(when she looked over her master's shoulder). Coal thought of how her master could speak those strange words and why she couldn't. Why her master didn't want his 'company' to ever see her when they came. Why her master acted so nice when her drank lots of the strange liquid from a can,and why he was so mean when he came home on some days. She couldn't understand any of it. Coal thought until she fell asleep that evening,trying to pronounce her name.  
  
  
Hahahahahah! I've done it,Coal is my masterpiece! I'm 14 and I've finally done it! Wahhhh!!! *Ryoame does a backflip and hugs biktoro-san** You're my inspiration! ^_^ Thank you for reading,if you have spare time please review me! 


End file.
